


庆溪山（7）

by nomoreme



Category: RPS
Genre: M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-02-05
Updated: 2019-02-05
Packaged: 2019-10-22 22:06:04
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,161
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/17670989
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/nomoreme/pseuds/nomoreme





	庆溪山（7）

“赌注都已下定，我握定了败北的信念。”

 

（7）怀表之二

扬家的司机没想到刚送走扬清，又要去机场接人。这人他没见过，说是扬家养在国外的另一个儿子，春学期结束放了假，从学校回家了。  
那孩子叫扬奕，是现任扬太太的亲生儿子。他自从小学就在外面上，直到现在十五岁上高一，没回过几次家。别说司机，扬濯看他都觉得陌生。只记起约莫前几年冬天，祭祖的时候见过一面，再就没有了。  
扬太太是中庸，相对没那么容易生育，好不容易怀上孩子，理应当宝贝似的，却这么早就给送出去。扬家有些亲戚说，扬先生的续弦，她根本不怎么喜欢小孩，之所以要一个亲儿子，有她自己的目的——扬先生亡妻留下来的两个孩子，可用，但都不可靠。  
扬奕也是中庸，长到十五岁，眉目约莫显出扬先生的模样，和扬濯虽然同父异母，却并不太像。扬濯长得像妈妈，嘴唇薄，眼睛水灵灵的，乍一看和扬奕差不多年纪。扬奕看上去就像那种掌握多国语言，但中文不好的华人男孩，挺明朗，和扬濯的温柔不同。而唯一相同的地方在于，他们直视别人的时候，眼角都带一点属于男孩的媚。  
这个海归男孩朝扬濯伸出手，挺主动地喊他：“哥，好久不见了。”  
扬濯第一反应是这孩子是敌是友，正想着，还没来得及伸出手，手指就已经被他握住。他嘿嘿笑了笑，挑眉道：“哥这是不认识我了。”  
扬濯也笑笑，跟他打了招呼，寒暄了几句，就回房躺在躺椅上。他有点没精神，身上没劲，腺体也又涨又疼。他记得周医生跟他讲过，坤泽第一次信时就被压制的话，隔不久就会有第二次信时，比原先稍轻些。只要再压住，后面就恢复了三个月一回的频率，比较好把控，也就不容易被发现。  
然而他们想的太简单，区区三个人，瞒不住整整一个家。扬濯觉得前天扬太太让他跟郑总去云南，说明自己已经被发现了。他就懒得去拿抑制剂，懒得按照周方亭教的方法给自己打，就躺着，一动也不想动。  
他闭上眼，朦朦胧胧睡到下午，觉得外面的天色开始暗了，一拉窗帘，整个庆溪山已经被霞光染成金红色。他站在窗前，感到随着自己醒来，颈后的腺体也苏醒了——它开始变烫，突突地疼，继而那阵热度传遍了全身，变成身下难以启齿的湿暖。  
这滋味太难受，念着晚上还要跟扬奕一起吃饭，他还是决定去打一针。针剂被他藏在二楼起居室那个放饮料的冰箱里，在一堆牛奶果汁中间，放着一个空酸奶盒。他把针剂从盒子里抽出来的时候，听见楼梯上咯噔一声，条件反射似的把盒子送回去，牛奶瓶叮叮咚咚掉了一地，有一个摔碎了，玻璃花嘭地绽开，牛奶就全部淌出来。  
陈姨从楼梯上探头，她在擦廊上的挂画，看了看起居室一地牛奶，哎呀了一声：“小濯你别碰，有玻璃渣，当心割手。”  
扬濯身上那点热潮被生生吓退了。陈姨走上来，相当熟练地取出扫把和拖布，收拾完地面，又要去收拾冰箱里乱成一团的奶瓶。扬濯下意识去阻止，却被陈姨挡住。  
“没事，我来收拾，”她笑道，“你去做你自己的事吧。”  
扬濯觉得心跳变成了有形的实物，就在眼前扑扑动弹着——陈姨拿出那个酸奶盒，晃了晃。明明里面的针剂在哗啦作响，她说：“空了，扔掉吧。”  
他大脑一片空白，想不出任何借口去阻挡，眼睁睁看着这位精明的管家带着那个盒子，消失在楼梯底下。

扬濯在后院的煎药房里找到周方亭，让他帮忙注射抑制剂的时候，黄昏已经尽了，西边山脚下还留着一点银红色，其余的天全部黑下来。周方亭牵着他回房间，从自己的冰箱里拿出针剂，准备把碘酒抹在男孩手臂上，男孩的情绪忽然就垮掉，他抱住医生，把脸埋在他怀里，抱得很紧。他喃喃道：“我不要药了，我要你，我只有你了……”  
周方亭缓慢抚摸着男孩的发旋，低下头亲吻他额角，又吻了脸颊和鼻尖，他说乖孩子，别害怕，会过去，都会过去的。  
扬濯被乾元的气味弄得意识不清，迷迷糊糊有点想哭。然后他就真的哭了，眼泪沿着下巴滴下来，被周医生吻去。男孩再也受不了，用力抱住周医生的脖颈，闭着眼，吻在他唇上。

“你们这里情绪不太对啊。”孔笙对着回放镜头，点了根烟反复看，他招了招手让靳东过来，“少点感觉，发现没有？”  
靳东没说话，凑上去跟孔笙借火，反反复复看了半天终于承认：“是，是不太对。”  
“怎么说，有点别扭。”孔笙看着看着笑了，“本来挺亲近一场戏，怎么看上去各怀鬼胎的。”  
各怀鬼胎这个词用的真是稳准狠。靳东被噎了一下，一口烟没吐出来，直接呛住。他哑哑地咳了几声，才找回自己的声音，他说：“其实我们可以演得比这一遍好的多。”  
“那为啥不呢？”孔导把烟从嘴里拿下来，挺有意思地看着他，看了两眼又笑了，“我说，不管怎么你们都该谈谈，真的。谈了未必能好，但不谈肯定不能好。”  
靳东不置可否。他想说不是我不想谈，王凯一来二去总躲着我。然而细细想来只是他在躲吗？自己就没有对他的反应、他的情绪假装看不见，假装一无所知吗？他们心里想在一块这是真的，但只要想就能吗？  
孔导挥了挥手，招呼着人再来一条，正往机器前走的时候，转身又补了一句：“我说，要再演不对我不骂王凯，我只骂你。”  
当然不能怨王凯，靳东知道自己也心不在焉。他正沉默，王凯走了过来，他也刚解决了一根烟，指尖还有残存的气味。他把手搭在靳东臂弯里，轻轻捏了下，低头道：“我只是扬濯，你别想别的。无论这一场还是下一场，我都只是扬濯。”  
“我知道。”靳东看着男孩低垂的眉眼，一瞬间有种想抱紧他的冲动，他知道这个感觉对了，他说，“我是你的周医生，你只有我。”  
“对。”王凯忽然抬起头，眼眸亮的惊人，直视着他，笑道，“我只有你。”

吃完晚饭，扬濯下楼找周方亭要维生素，敲了半天门没人应，发消息也没人回。他莫名有点慌，坐在院落里一块青石上思索该去哪找他，隔壁屋子里出来一个中年男人。  
扬濯认得这个人，也是扬宅的一个佣人，是帮周医生养药草、晒中药的，也做做园艺，似乎都叫他冯叔。冯叔朝他走过来，问他：“少爷您找周医生吗？”  
“嗯……有事要问他。”扬濯又想起黄昏那针被拿走的抑制剂，心里顿时沉了一下，慢慢凉下去，他试探地问，“他、怎么了吗？”  
对于扬家和周医生的事，冯叔明显不是知情人，因而有些疑惑，念叨着：“您陪太太吃饭那会儿，周医生突然在外面倒了，还是太太派车送他去医院的，说是心跳骤停，要抢救。我以为少爷您知道。……要说小周年纪轻轻的，怎么这么不注意身体……”  
扬濯已经完全没心思听下面的话，他脑子里一片空白，退了两步，忽然跑起来。


End file.
